A New Beginning
by Ichigo
Summary: Usagi is extremly depressed after a certain battle and goes to drastic messures to change that. This is her new beginning. The Prologue is angsty but it gets better in the first chapter and it will have a happy ending! R&R! edited
1. Tortured Soul

A New Beginning!

Note: This takes place after Super Sailor Moon comes out of the battle holding baby Hotaru. Call me stupid but I forgot what season that is. But anyway this is a couple of days later. Oh and they are older in this fic. Usagi is going on 18 while Mamoru is 23. Just letting you know shrugs This first part is angsty but it gets better and it WILL have a happy ending R&R!

Prologue: Tortured Soul

It was all she could do to keep her sanity. She would forget. Forget about the hard times, the scary times, and the horrifying times. She would forget it all. Mamoru would forgive her, right? He would understand. The only problem with her solution was that with forgetting the bad things...she had to forget the good. She would do it. She could not go on like this and not become insane. She would not make her friends worry over her. And she certainly would not put herself in danger if ever there was to be another episode like last night.

Last night she had tried to slit her wrist. She wanted to end it all and in a bout of depression and half drugged from lack of sleep she attempted suicide. Mamoru had found her the next morning, lying in her own blood. He had come to her house to surprise her since her parents were gone and found her on the cold tile of the bathroom floor covered in the warm crimson liquid. In his shock he didn't notice the razor blade on the sink, or the broken glass about the sink and floor. He didn't see the slits across her wrist... at first. All his mind had registered was her unconscious body lying in blood sprawled across the floor. He had gone hysterical after he called an ambulance. The doctors feared for his sanity and tried to reassure him everything would be okay. He laughed at them and hit his fist to the wall only serving to make a huge dent and bloody knuckles to be taken care of.

The scouts were worried to death over her and all of them were in tears. Nobody had expected it. She was always so full of life and cared so much about others. And if she had no self respect she would have at least considered what would have happened to the people who loved her. How they would react. But she was too caught up in her own depression to realize what exactly she was doing. She hadn't slept in three days prior to the event which didn't help her reasoning side at all.

But now was different. Now she wasn't going to kill herself. That would hurt the ones that loved her too much. She would just forget. They have all done it before. What would be so bad about it now? She would meet the scouts all over again and fall in love with Mamoru all over again. She would even discover Sailor Moon all over again. And after all that she had been through Amnesia wouldn't be that hard. She would have Mamoru by her side the whole time. He knows what its like to not have your memory, never mind that she didn't want it anyway.

Her mind was made up. She had gotten away from Rei at the temple and was headed to Mamoru's house. She would tell him of what she was doing and then run like hell. By the time he would find her she would be unconscious from the effect of the silver imperium crystal after it had taken her memory. Her plan was perfect and already being put into action. As she walked down the street she took a detour to her house to leave a note for Luna to find. She would explain everything to her old feline friend and beg for her to never give her back her full memory.

She ran up to the tree outside of her window and climbed up until she was able to see over her balcony. She peered inside to make sure Luna wasn't there yet and jumped onto the balcony. No problem. She grabbed a hold of the handle to the sliding door and pulled. Locked. What was she going to do now? She couldn't go through with the plan without letting Luna know. She had to get this note to Luna. No ifs, ands, or buts about it!

She looked to her right, and then to her left. She saw a potted plant and grabbed it fully intending to break the window. Right when she was about to throw it she saw Luna standing at the door looking at her wide eyed. The cat ran up to the door franticly trying to open it. She smiled and sat the pot down. She took out her note and placed it under the pot and made sure Luna could see it. Luna had huge eyes as she realized her friend was leaving again.

After jumping back over the balcony and landing with an 'oof' she got up and dusted herself off as she was once again on her way to Mamoru's.

She looked up in the distance and saw his apartment building. She counted how many windows he was up then across and noticed his light on. She frowned in confusion of why he wasn't asleep like the other sane people. It was three in the morning. She walked up to the building and to the elevator. Once she got to his floor and at his door she hesitated. What if she couldn't get away from him after she told him? What if he didn't understand? Before she had time to contemplate this she was pulled inside by a strong pair of arms. She gasped in surprise.

"How did you know I was there?"

He laughed and answered "I know everything about you, Tsukino Usagi. I could feel you there. Our soul bond is very strong and since I was thinking about you it was easier for me to feel where you were, Love." He held her close to him. His arms wrapped around her shoulders with his hands resting on his arms. She leaned her back up against him and shivered when he kissed her temple. Wait! This wasn't what she came here for. She straightened up quickly and turned around only to be met with Mamoru's charming smile. "Sit" Was the only word he said as he motioned for the couch. He led her over and sat down. She was still standing. He sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Usako... I know."

She frowned at him. What did he know? "Know what?"

"Sit down, Usako, Please?" She sat down and he continued, "I know why you came here. I had a nightmare and was worried about you so I searched your mind to make sure you were alright. You weren't." He paused to find her reaction but the last couple of weeks she had been just a shell. Not even Mamoru could read her expressions anymore. But he could read her heart still. "I understand Usako and I'll be right here with you, if you'll let me. Let me help. I know you want to forget this ...and I know that if you do you'll forget me too, but... Usako I don't want you to run off. I'll always be there for you." She was in tears now and reached over to wrap her arms around his neck. She leaned over and they kissed. It was long and passionate and she cried her soul into the kiss.

"I love you." She whispered as she pulled away. She touched her brooch and concentrated on nothing at all. A few seconds later she fell unconscious in the arms of her true love.

Author NotesI wrote the prologue a long time ago and had it as its own little story but then I FINALLY got together enough courage to tackle it as a multi chapter story. lol. I am actually very proud of this fic so far. I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Questions Asked

A New Beginning!

Chapter One: Questions Asked

I woke up to the smell of spaghetti and smiled. I opened my eyes only to be extremely confused. The room I was in didn't look familiar at all. The walls were a dark blue, contrasting to the cream colored carpet. The sheets I was laying under were the same dark blue as the walls. I looked to my right to see a small desk with a chair and lamp. The clock read 9:05. I pulled the sheets back and walked over to my left where a curtain was drawn back. Looking through the glass door to the balcony at the beautiful nighttime scenery, I didn't notice somebody walk in through the door.

"Oh! You're awake!" I heard a surprised deep voice exclaim behind me. I whirled around to come face to face with what has to be the most stunning man on the face of this earth. I blushed at my thoughts and turned my gaze to the floor. "You've been sleeping for two days, you know." He said as he put down the plate of spaghetti and a drink.

I looked up at him suddenly realizing I had no clue who this person was. "Who are you? And why have I been sleeping for two days? What happened to me?" My eyes went wide at the possibilities. He must have noticed this for he hastily tried to reassure me.

"No, no! It wasn't anything" He paused, "too bad. My name is Chiba Mamoru."

"Oh. I'm..." I had no clue! I gave a gasp and covered my mouth with my hands as tears pricked the backs of my eyes. "Oh Kami! I- I don't know..." I gave a cry as I fell to my knees. "I don't know who I am. I can't remember anything!" I didn't know if I had a family, anyone who loved me. I didn't know if I went to school or if I even lived here! What grade would I be in? I can't remember how old I am...Will somebody come looking for me? Will I ever remember people from my past? What am I going to do? Where will I go? I don't know how long I sat there crying but when I looked up, I was in Mamoru's lap. He was sitting on the bed with his arms wrapped around me. I had been crying into his silk navy blue shirt. I looked up to his face and saw tears of his own that had been there. I gasped as I saw them. He cares...Do I know him? I was so confused and tired. I had just woken up from a two day sleep and I'm tired! I looked at him with a thousand questions in my eyes. He just smiled back at me.

"Are you hungry?" I blinked. I hadn't realized it but I was starving! I smiled and shook my head enthusiastically. He chuckled before moving me off his lap so I could eat. I sat down at his desk and he leaned against the head bored of his bed with one leg bent at the knee. I had been eating in silence when he spoke again. "I'm sure you have a ton of questions and I know they will take a very long time to answer. But for now I'll tell you what I can." I nodded my head in understanding while I continued to eat my pasta. "Your name is Tsukino Usagi. All your friends would call you Bunny though. I use to call you Usako." My bunny... I blushed at this and he smiled as he saw it. "We were dating before your...accident." My eyes went wide. I don't know how in the world I managed to snag a guy like that but I was doing well. I laughed mentally at my thoughts. Not only were his looks to die for but he seemed really nice. "Don't worry. I'm not going to force you into a relationship since you don't really remember ever being in one." He gave a light chuckle but to my ears it sounded sad. "You'll be turning 18 in about four months. Your birthday is June 30th." I took this all in with surprising ease. I took a sip of my drink before asking him a question. "How old are you?" He looked to be at least 20.

"23. My birthday is August 3rd."

I almost choked on my drink as I looked at him with wide eyes. "Your five years older than I am!" He chuckled, "Yes I had to avoid getting shot by your father on several occasions." I laughed as he said that.

"How did we meet?"

"You threw a test paper at my head." He said it so seriously that I burst out laughing! We continued to talk on and on. I would ask a question and he would answer it followed by some witty comment. Even though we were talking about things that directly related to my amnesia, I can't remember ever being happier. Pun intended.

After I finished my pasta, Mamoru lead me through his apartment, showing me what was where and things like that I might need to know. I took a long hot shower afterwards and couldn't help but let my mind wonder to a certain handsome ebony haired man. When I did finally get out, I could have sworn it took over an hour to dry my hair. It was so long! It fell a little past my knees and I loved how it shinned golden under the light. I felt like I was looking at a stranger when I looked into the mirror. It was strange not recognizing yourself. But somehow I managed and put on the tank top and pajama pants.

I walked into the living room and found Mamoru sitting on the couch reading a paper. He looked up when he heard me walk in and smiled. Being that gorgeous should be a crime...I walked over to him and plopped down on the couch with a smile. I saw a picture in a beautiful wooden frame on the table by the couch. In it there was a small boy with black hair around the age of 6 and an older man and woman, probably his parents. I picked the picture up to look at it more closely and asked Mamoru without even looking up, "Is this you with your parents?"

He smiled sadly and answered yes. "They died in a car crash when I was seven. I had amnesia and no known relatives. They sent me to an orphanage. I got out when I was 17 and then I met you." He finished with a smile and appeared to be deep in thought as he relived the memory. I put the picture down sadly as I realized I couldn't. "I'm sorry to hear that." I said with my head lowered. "But I'm glad somebody knows what I'm going through." I don't know if it is selfish to think that but its hard going through this alone. Even if there are people there supporting you and such. They have no idea of what it's like. This man, he cares, he knows what its like. "It's alright. I'll be here for you."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and wiped it away harshly. A thought struck me then. "Do I have parents?" I blushed realizing the stupidity of that question. Of course I have them. "I- I mean are they alive? Or" I was cut off when he wrapped his arms around me. "Yes. They are on a trip in America right now, visiting your mother's sister. I called them letting them know what had happened but that you were alright. They couldn't get a flight back until the 27th of this month. That's 2 weeks away. But I reassured them that you would be fine and that I would take care of you." He paused and then chuckled a moment, "Your father may have tried to kill me numerous times in the past but he has come to accept me." I smiled at him. My father must be very over protective. I fidgeted a bit nervously wanting to ask the one question that would hurt the most. He must have noticed my distress for he pulled me into a hug and asked me what was wrong. "Um...Well I was just curious. What did happen to me?" He avoided my eyes when I asked this and I was thoroughly confused. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain. You were very depressed before the accident and wanted so badly to forget your past. Everyone was so worried about you. But one night, you came to me crying. I tried to comfort you but you just kept saying you wanted to forget and asking for my forgiveness. You passed out and then you know the rest." I gasped at this. I had no idea it was this bad. "W-What was I depressed for?" I was scared to ask but I had to know. "I'm sorry but that's one thing I won't...can't tell you. I just can't see you end up like that again. I'm sorry." He had his head in his hands by the time he finished and I noticed he was softly crying. I couldn't believe he was crying for my pain. He loves me this much? I pulled his head up and kissed away his tears. He gasped at this action and was completely surprised when I sat myself in his lap and buried my head into his neck, with my arms wrapped around him. He returned the loving embrace and we took comfort in the other. That night I slept in his arms.


	3. Worries & Hugs

A New Beginning!

Chapter Three: Worries and Hugs

The next few days had gone by in a blur. I had spent more time with Mamoru and he answered more of my questions. Yesterday he took me out to see my friends. It felt kind of weird having to be introduced to them. They all had tears in their eyes when they ran up and hugged me. Some even looked a bit guilty. I was slightly shocked at this but then I remembered how Mamoru had reacted too. I found myself tearing up as well just thinking of the great friends I must have for them to care so much. We spent the day together going to various places such as the Crown Arcade, Juuban District Mall, and the Juuban Park, along with other places along the way. I bumped into some people that knew me and asked how I was feeling. The girls had to explain my situation to them, which granted me a few pitting glances. But all around it was a great day!

It was one more week until my parents came home. I was getting nervous about meeting them. Meeting friends is one thing. Meeting your own parents... I wasn't sure what to call them. Mom and Dad sounded too personal and as far as I was concerned, I didn't even know them yet. But it would also be awkward if I called them by name. Mamoru has really been a great help with everything though. He tells me stories of them, that I've either told him or things that he was there for. It made me more comfortable with the whole situation, like I knew them more now. I also got to meet my brother this week. I wasn't so nervous about meeting him though I guess because he was 15. He didn't act weird around me at all and I was so glad. He was worried at first but we jumped right into a regular habit of teasing one another. He stayed at a friend's house though, while I still stayed with Mamoru.

Mamoru. Speaking of him, I'm not sure what's going on. No matter what I do he is always on my mind. I don't know if I'm falling for him or if it's a natural thing since he is the first person I have met since...I can remember really. He understands me more than anyone and sometimes it's as if we are one soul. I know that probably sounds very cliché and everything but something about him ...I don't know, draws me to him. sigh Better not think on it too much for now. I'll let fate take the wheel for a while.

"Usa? Are you awake yet?" I heard a voice calling to me through my fogged up brain. I didn't want to leave my peaceful sleep yet so I simply turned over and put the pillow over my head. I heard the door click open and gave a muffled 'I need SLEEEEP!' before collapsing back into my dream world. He chuckled and came to sit on the bedside. I felt something poke me in my back and swatted it away. When it kept poking me I sat up to glare at it only to find a small black cat. "This is Luna. She is your cat." I noticed a small crescent shaped mark on her forehead and traced it with my finger. A surge of electricity shot up my finger and I gasped. When I looked into the cats eyes again, she almost looked concerned. "Why don't you get up and get ready so you two can ta-" For a minute I thought he would say talk but a swift hiss from the cat in question and he finished with "catch up on things. I'm sure she misses you." I gave a small smile and with sluggish movements, dragged myself into the bathroom for a shower.

When I finally tamed my long hair and got dressed I walked into the living room to find, not only Mamoru and Luna, but the girls as well. I smiled at them and went to sit by Mamoru on the couch. "Well this is a nice surprise." I said as a greeting to them all. They looked worried about something and exchanged glances between themselves. "Is something wrong?" I was getting slightly worried.

"No. nothing is wrong. I guess we are still a bit wary about addressing your situation directly." Ami was the one who had spoken up and the others nodded their heads and gave a nervous laugh. I smiled at them and tried to reassure them everything was fine. I was fine. I was. "I hear your parents will be arriving in a week. Are you excited?"

"Umm...A bit nervous, but yes, I suppose I'm also a bit excited." I smiled nervously at them. How to change the topic? "So what have you guys been up to?" Ami exchanged a look with Rei and they both nodded as if coming to a decision. That was really starting to get annoying.

"Not much. We just wanted to come and see you. Want to go to the mall later on or maybe the arcade?" Minako asked.

Before I had a chance to answer Ami spoke up again, "Actually we have homework still." She turned to me, "Sorry but we just came by to say hi and see how you were doing."

"I brought you some of your fave cookies too. Made them myself." Makato handed me a tin box that I guessed the cookies were in and they stood up.

"Alright, Well I'm doing fine as you can see. You really don't have to keep stopping by like this. I really am fine now." I hated feeling like everyone thought I was made of glass.

"Of course you are. You can get through anything!" Rei smiled at me and gave me a hug as did the others before walking out the door.

Once everyone was gone I heaved a sigh and plopped myself on the couch. "I hate everyone thinking I'm made of glass!"

"They're just worried about you, Usa. They probably don't realize they're smothering you with too much attention." He smiled at me and came to sit by me on the couch. "How about we..." He tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment and I looked on expectantly. ",clean house today!" I face faulted at that. He laughed at my expression "I was kidding. Want to go see a movie?" I laughed with him and said 'sure'. He grabbed my coat for me and helped me into it before gathering his own and his wallet.

We had gone to see an American movie called Spiderman. It was dubbed in Japanese but I found I didn't need to read it. I knew English! Mamoru explained that he has been helping me with my English for a while now and that I knew quite a lot of it. I was so pleased to find this out! It was kind of weird though. Hearing a completely different language and realizing you understand it. But all the better for me since I could pay more attention to the amazing graphics. The end was kind of sad though since Spiderman and that girl didn't get together, but I guess that leaves it open for a sequel.

The rest of the week was uneventful. My friends started acting more normal to me, which I was very grateful for. I also began realizing something. I was falling for Mamoru. He was always so sweat and such a gentlemen without over doing it. He could always make me laugh. I didn't know how to tell him though. So I figured I would just go with the flow. Tomorrow my parents would be getting home. Mamoru and I were picking them up at the airport. Shingo was going to wait at home for them or his home at least. I've taken to calling Mamoru's home, my home.

The night before we were to pick them up, Mamoru made us some hot coco and started a fire. I was a little surprised to find he had a fireplace in an apartment but shrugged it off. I guess they can do that on the top floor. We got some marshmallows and put them on bent hangers to roast. We made up ghost stories and I had fun that night. When we finally did go to bed, I remembered what was going to happen tomorrow and immediately got tense. Mamoru must have sensed it though, because he put his arms around me and told me to relax. He whispered soothing nothings into my ear and I soon fell asleep.

The next morning, I actually woke up before Mamoru. I got an idea at this. It would be the perfect way to tell him I love him! I went to the kitchen and started making some breakfast. I scrambled some eggs and made some toast. After pouring the orange juice I brought it all into our room. I gently put the food on the edge of the bed and sat the glass down on the floor so it wouldn't spill. "Wake up sleepy head..."I whispered in his ear. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"What smells so good?" He looked over to my side and noticed the breakfast tray. I placed it on his lap and smiled. "You made me breakfast in bed?" I nodded and my smile widened at his shocked face. "What this for?"

I pouted slightly, "What? I'm not allowed to make breakfast for the man I love?" He smiled and me and was about to say something when his eyes went unbelievably wide.

"You...You mean you love me?" The look on his face was priceless and I couldn't help but giggle as I nodded. He smiled brightly and pulled me into a huge hug, placing kisses all over my face. I laughed the whole time.

"You know, I'm not the breakfast. It's sitting right there." I got out in between giggles. He chuckled.

"Oh but you are so much sweater." He said right before placing the most searing kiss to my lips. He gently nudged my lips open with his tongue and deepened the kiss. I melted against him, and it would have lasted longer had there not been an insistent coughing coming from the doorway. I could have sworn Mamoru growled as he pulled away. "This had better be good..."


	4. Welcome Home

A New Beginning!

Chapter Four: Welcome Home

"Oh but you are so much sweeter." Mamoru said right before placing the most searing kiss to my lips. He gently nudged my lips open with his tongue and deepened the kiss. I melted against him, and it would have lasted longer had there not been an insistent coughing coming from the doorway. I could have sworn Mamoru growled as he pulled away. "This had better be good..."

Mamoru's POV

"Well I'm glad to see that the fact that she can't remember anything, including you I might add, hasn't put any kind of damper on your relationship, Mamoru-san." I looked up to find my worst nightmare.

"Tsukino-san! Ah...It's not what you think?" I tried but the fact that we were in the same bed kissing and I'm without a shirt on probably didn't help the situation.

"Uh...Mamoru? Who are they?" Usa asked me while looking at the older couple standing in the doorway. The man had his eyebrow raised and the woman was giggling but both had a serious if somewhat sad expression on their face when they heard the question.

"Maybe we should all go into the living room to talk. Would you give us a moment?" I moved my gaze over to Usagi's confused one briefly and the Tsukinos nodded before walking out and closing the door. I got out of bed, careful of the breakfast still there. After setting the tray on my desk I looked back at Usa. She was wearing one of my button down shirts that was too big on her and sitting there with her legs crossed under her. She looked like a lost little rabbit and I couldn't blame her. In the middle of feeling sorry for the Tsukinos a stray thought of what they must have assumed about what we were wearing and doing at the time they came in crossed my mind. I sat beside her and she asked me again.

"Mamoru?"

"Those were your parents, Usa." Her eyes widened and was about to say something else but I read her mind, "I don't know what they are doing here either. I thought we would be picking them up but I guess they got there a little earlier and thought they would stop by and surprise us." I shrugged my shoulders.

Usagi's POV

"My Parents? They...they were my parents!" I looked at him franticly. He pulled me into his lap and hugged me. "It's too soon. I- I don't think-" Before I could finish he cut me off.

"You are ready. You're just a bit nervous which is understandable." He pulled me to my feet and smiled, "But right now I think we should get dressed. I can only imagine what they must have thought." He gestured to our clothes and I blushed. Oh great. The first time I see my parents and it looks like I just slept with a man! But he's not just any man. He's my man. I mentally rolled my eyes at how that sounded in my head but it was true. He belonged to me as I belonged to him. I looked up into his eyes and noticed he was smiling at me. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "But it's not like that hasn't happened before..." He kissed me passionately before my brain even had time to register what he said. I felt my knees go weak and grabbed at his shoulders. One of his arms encircled my waist while his other hand grabbed my hip and started to massage it. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled me closer. Somewhere in the back of my fogged up mine I remembered my parents were just a door away.

When he finally pulled away we were both breathless. He leaned his forehead against mine as he breathed out, "I love you Usako. I always have and I always will. I love you so much!" He sounded so desperate for a moment and I let my arms fully encircle his neck as I placed a chaste kiss on his lips before hugging him to me.

"I love you too Mamo-chan!" He smiled as he pulled away.

"I guess we should cough get dressed now, ne?" I blushed and he chuckled as he walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of black slacks and a gray sweater. I got myself a white, sleeveless turtleneck and an off the shoulder blue sweater with a pair of jeans. Once we were dressed and ready he led the way into the living room where my parents sat waiting. They stood up when they saw us walk in and I shyly hid behind Mamoru.

"I'm sorry we took so long. Would you like anything to drink? Hot coco perhaps?"

"That would be nice Mamoru-san. Thank you."

"Usako? Would you like any?" I nodded my head and he smiled as he walked into the kitchen to prepare some. As soon as he was gone I felt nervous. I know it was probably silly since they were my parents but I did none the less.

"Usagi?" I looked up at the sound of the woman's voice. "Do you know who we are?"

I smiled kindly at them and sat down. "You're my parents. I didn't know that until Mamoru told me though." I looked down as I said the last part of my sentence. "I'm sorry." My mother instantly came over to me and hugged me. I was taken aback by this but smiled and hugged her back.

"It's not your fault. We understand and we love you. Never forget that. I've missed you so much!" She started sobbing and my father went to comfort her but I smiled at him letting him know it was ok. I patted her back and whispered comforting things. When Mamoru came back in she wiped her eyes and sat up embarrassed.

"We have a lot to talk about. Here." He handed everyone their cup and sat down next to me with his own. Mamoru and I were sitting on a loveseat that was angled to the side of the couch where my parents sat. My parents looked uncomfortable for a moment before my father spoke up.

"Before I forget...What the hell were you doing to my baby girl!" He glared at Mamoru and I couldn't help but giggle as he sat up and almost choked on his drink.

"Now dear, give him a break-" Before my mom could finish her sentence he cut her off.

"I'll give him a break all right. Where would you like it?" He started cracking his knuckles for effect and Mamoru went pale.

"It's not what you think!" Mamoru tried to say but I put a hand on his arm.

I turned to my parents and they looked at me a bit surprised by my next words, "Actually it's exactly what you think. I love Mamoru. You walked in right after I told him that."

"Oh how romantic" my mother sighed and my father looked at Mamoru suspiciously.

"Then what were you doing in his bed half naked?" He asked.

I blushed and looked down, "Well we weren't exactly naked. We were just in our pajamas." I wasn't about to tell him that Mamoru and I sleep in the same bed. I looked up and saw him smiling at us. I nearly face faulted at the sudden change. After that was out of the way we had started talking about what I had been doing and things of the sort. It felt like old times.

That night I went home with them after packing my things. I felt odd sleeping in my own bed that night. I was so used to Mamorus bed. I was actually starting to call his home my own. I just couldn't sleep tonight. My cat Luna was at the foot of the bed and I tried not to wake her when I got up. I'll just go take a little stroll in the park. Some fresh air will do me good. Besides it's only 10:00. I was at my closet about to put something on when I froze in fright. "And just where do you think your going?" I turned around to see my Luna looking at me expectantly. I looked around the room and back to Luna to find her eyes had gone wide.

"Ok either I'm hearing things or you just talked...I must be crazy. Cats can't talk." I finished dressing and went to my window. I looked over my small balcony and quickly figured in my head it would be rather easy to climb down and back up again. I was about to do just that when I felt a tug at my foot. I looked down to see Luna pulling at my shoe with her teeth. "No Luna. Go back to sleep. I just need some fresh air, maybe a walk in the park. I picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Now stay here." I walked back over to the window but Luna got there first. It seemed like she just wouldn't let me go. I glared at her, before sighing in defeat. "If you can come too can I go?" I asked almost expecting an answer. I could have sworn she looked thoughtful for a moment, before she shook her head yes. I gasped, "You understand me!" She seemed to smile and I laughed. "You must be one smart cat." With that said I jumped out of my window to the tree just outside of it and climbed my way down. When I got there I looked up to see Luna jumping from branch to lower branch and finally she landed at my feet.

When we got to the park, which was only a few minutes from my house, I walked down a familiar path to the roses. I hadn't gotten far when I heard a scream from where I seemed to be heading and I ran faster on instinct. When I got there I saw the weirdest thing. A giant rose looking creature was holding a couple off their feet and I could see the energy draining them. What the hell was this thing! Before I knew what was happening I had screamed out "Moon Prism Power!"


	5. Revelations

New Beginning!

Chapter Five: Revelations

When we got to the park, which was only a few minutes from my house, I walked down a familiar path to the roses. I hadn't gotten far when I heard a scream from where I seemed to be heading and I ran faster on instinct. When I got there I saw the weirdest thing. A giant rose looking creature was holding a couple off their feet and I could see the energy draining them. What the hell was this thing! Before I knew what was happening I had screamed out "Moon Prism Power!"

Too distracted to even notice or care what I was wearing or doing, I plucked the tiara from my head and shouted some choice words before gracefully throwing it at the rose monster. It sliced the vines holding the couple, and they fell to the ground, comforting each other and trying to catch their breaths. I gave them a smile and they nodded their thanks and ran off.

Just as the creature was starting to get back up, I heard a collective gasp from behind me. I swiveled around to come face to face with four girls in short skirts and sailor uniforms and a guy in a tux. "What the hell..." I didn't have time to say much else as the rose monster had once again gotten to its feet and was heading towards me. A vine snaked around my leg, its thorns cutting into me with its poison, causing me to cry out.

The four girls ran forward. The one in red, who looked shockingly like Rei, shouted something and I saw flames shoot out of her hands. I ducked and they burned the rose monster enough for me to escape. Lightning shot from the girl in green, rushing toward the monster like a dragon rushing in for the kill.

With a strangled cry the monster slumped forward, breathing shallowly. I painfully got to my feet, shocking the four girls and the guy who, unknowingly to me, had been cradling me in his arms. I stumbled forward a bit and raised a wand over my head. After pointing it at the monster and shouting an attack, the monster shriveled to dust. I gasped in pain and fell forward on my knees.

"Moon! What happened? Moon!" I could faintly make out voices but my subconscious claimed me before I could identify any of them. The darkness took hold and wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

The first thing I saw when I woke up was a blurry image of a woman with long dark hair. I felt something cool on my forehead and realized she was caring for me. I couldn't exactly remember what had happened but I could feel the pain. Small cuts were all over my legs and arms. My whole body felt weak and sore.

I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision. "Usagi! You're awake!" I recognized the voice.

"Mom?" I sat up, grabbing my head in pain.

"Oh don't get up; you had a nasty accident last night." I looked around and noticed I was in the hospital.

"What happened?"

"Shingo said you had gone out for a walk, saying you needed some fresh air and time to think. There was an attack at the park, near the rose bushes. Another couple was involved but the Sailor Scouts got there in time to save them. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." She brushed my bangs out of my face as she spoke. I could tell she had cried earlier because her eyes were red and puffy. I felt really bad just then. But just at that moment I remembered what had happened.

"OH!" My mother looked at me startled, "I just remembered what happened." I tried to explain, still in a daze. Ami walked in at that moment and my mother excused herself.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she took a seat. She smiled at me and I could tell she was happy about something.

"Sore." I smiled weakly at her. "That's to be expected after you fight a yoma, silly" She smiled at me secretly and I realized then, the Sailor Scouts are none other than my best friends.

And me? I have no clue where I fit in all this.


	6. Welcome Back

A New Beginning

Chapter Six: A New Enemy?

Ami walked in at that moment and my mother excused herself. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she took a seat. She smiled at me and I could tell she was happy about something.

"Sore." I smiled weakly at her.

"That's to be expected after you fight a yoma, silly" She smiled at me secretly and I realized then, the Sailor Scouts are none other than my best friends.

And me? I have no clue where I fit in, in all this.

Ami seemed wary to tell me what was going on and I was surprised when she called for Luna to help her explain. The black cat popped out of her handbag and strolled onto my bed looking ever important. She sat herself down beside my legs and looked me in the eyes. It was kind of creepy. She looked back to Ami and nodded.

"You have heard of the legendary Sailor Scouts, but do you know their story?" Ami asked me. I shook my head no and she smiled. She sat down behind Luna, taking comfort in petting her. As she weaved her tale I had a sneaking suspicion she was hiding something from me. It was confirmed at the end. "But as you probably already know I have left out certain details. You had become very depressed over these happenings and tried to kill yourself. When you couldn't, you settled to just erase your own memories. Mamoru-san was a wreak."

She smiled at the memory and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I looked down at my lap and mumbled an apology. "No need to be sorry, Usagi-chan. We are just glad you are alright. The selfish part of our hearts is glad you are Sailor Moon again. It has been most difficult without you. But Usagi, we all feel that you should keep your powers dormant. You are the princess and need not fight. We shall protect you. The only time you should use your skill would be if you were attacked and needed defense. But do not come to our fights. Please Usagi-chan. Promise me that." Ami's eyes held unshed tears in them and all I could do was nod at her.

"Now then, welcome back, Serenity." My eyes widened and I looked at Luna. She seemed to be smiling! Ami laughed at my expression of shock and explained that the Sailor Scouts' advisors are indeed cats; Luna and Artimise. I should have known that day Mamoru first brought Luna over. I laughed with them. Everything seemed to be fine.

The nurse said I could go as soon as they checked over my wounds once more. I was grateful to be returning home. When I not home I found Mamoru waiting at the door. He had roses in his hand and I practically jumped out of the car. I ran over to him with a smile and he picked me up and twirled me around. You would think that we hadn't seen each other in over a year. He gave me a chaste kiss as he set me down and I smiled as my parents and little brother walked up.

"You two can stay here or you can go out. Just have fun Usa." My mom said with a smile. I saw Dads eye twitch before he went inside and I figured that was better then running to get the shotgun I've heard so much about. Shingo made a kissy face behind Mom's back before running inside after her.

I looked at Mamoru and we both headed inside. I explained to him what Ami had told me as we sat in my room. Mom had come in once to announce that dinner would be ready soon. Dinner was filled with idle chit chat and otherwise silent. It was comfortable though. Mom had made my favorite, spaghetti and meatballs. Shingo got a movie out afterwards and asked if I wanted to watch it with him. Mom and Dad were already in their room either reading or sewing. I smiled and we made out way into the living room. The movie we were going to watch was called xXx. It was from America. If Minako were here she would be drooling over this one guy. Even I had to admit he looked good and I have my Mamoru. I laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Mamoru smiled at me. "I was just picturing Minako drooling all over this guy." I said between giggles. He laughed too and pulled me closer to him. The movie was over at nine and Shingo ran upstairs to get ready for bed. Mamoru had to carry me upstairs because I didn't want to wake up. If I wasn't so tired I would have laughed. Instead I just grinned as he faked almost falling down the stairs from my weight. When he reached my bed he laid me down gently and gave me a goodnight kiss. After that my subconscious claimed my mind under the illusion of sleep. Everything just seemed so ...right. I had Mamoru, a family, friends, and no bad memories worse than losing to a game of chess twenty times. Life was good. But then again bliss just seems to blow right by.


End file.
